Scuba divers in the past have typically relied on either pneumatic surface signaling devices or pneumatic sub-surface signaling devices to attract the attention of others, both above and below the surface of the water. More recently, signaling devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,265 have included in one device both surface and sub-surface elements with two separate activation arrangements, or an additional element which is capable of diverting air under pressure in the device to either the sub-surface signaling element or to the surface signaling element.
It is desirable, however, to have a signaling device which can redirect air under pressure between a sub-surface signaling element to a surface signaling element, without the need for two separate control members. Such a combined device, however, must still be able to audibly signal divers underwater and others above the surface of the water.